A bridge between two worlds
by bravd
Summary: Once Carol moves back to her town, she hopes she can live a quiet, lonely life, keeping the secrets of her hasty life to herself. And that isn't about to change not even after she meets Daryl and spends one crazy night with him. But the two come closer finding out that, as similar as they might be, as different their worlds are. Alternative Universe.
1. The night with Daryl

The night with Daryl

When Carol moved back to town she rented a little house, not too fancy, not too big, moved in quietly and spent her most time there. She went out in town just to buy groceries and visit her father, or help him out at his shop. He owned the local gun shop, which, throughout the years, had become the best supplied in all the area. And that was because Carol had managed, after moving out of town, building up relations with all the suppliers, getting the best deals for her father. It had been one of her priorities to know her father would be financially secured, even without her in town.

But now that she was back, she was attending the shop from time to time, whenever her father needed some rest. He had an old shot wound he had gained years ago which hadn't been handled properly and was still making him problems years after.

That's how Carol met Daryl. She was attending the shop one day, as her father was in the hospital taking care of his leg. Daryl had entered, surprised to find a woman behind the counter, not really knowing who she was. He asked about her father, she said he was away. Daryl wanted to leave and return another day, Carol didn't let him. She had recognized him, her father's best customer. He had described Daryl inside out so when he had entered she recognized him in an instance.

Daryl was rather suspicious, but a little curious and after she attended him perfectly, surprising him that she knew the business inside out, as well as her father if not even better, he was pretty impressed with her. She made him a discount and wrapped what he had bought. He asked her name and recalled it.

Other than that they barely ever met. It happened for them to see each other at the market, or meet on the street and exchange a few polite words, nothing more. Daryl was always on the run, he didn't feel very well coming into town. He and his brother Merle were quite the little celebrities there, both hunters keeping the little mountain town safe. While Merle had the annoying character gaining his respect through his fists, Daryl was the quiet type, nothing ever seeming to truly please him. His handsome looks and mysterious ways had made him rather interesting to the single women in town, all of them enjoying the game of trying to get his attention. That was something too annoying for a loner like him, so whenever he had to come to town, he made it quick and fast.

And Carol…she had definitely returned to her small town, to find some peace of mind, avoiding the company of people. She liked Daryl, he wasn't trespassing her privacy, like most of people in town did. But that was all, they didn't have any kind of relation

"He's always asking for you" her father said as he was cleaning a gun.

"Who?" she asked absent minded, going over some papers, making the math of last month's income.

"Daryl".

"Daryl?" she was absent minded.

"Daryl Dixon, come on you know who I am talking about. My best customer".

"Oh, right. He's a nice person, polite".

"He's polite?" her father puffed amused. "He can't say a proper hello when he enters any other store than mine".

"Well, he is polite to me, because I am your daughter. He respects you and is very pleased by this shop".

"You could date him. Really, Carol when are you going to find yourself a proper man and settle down?".

"Look" she smiled, looking up at him. "You promised me you won't start with these silly questions when I said I would move back to town. And it's your third time this month".

"You're counting them now? You know I am just concerned. That art of yours won't pay the bills forever. What happens when I'm gone? You're telling me you will take over this shop and make a living out of it?"

"Dad, how many times have I asked you for money since I returned?"

"Well, not once but…"

"My…art, as you are naming it, is paying my bills pretty well. And it will continue doing so".

"Yeah, but that ex-husband of yours is still sucking up big part of it and he will make you poor someday".

"No, he won't. I won't have to pay his pension forever, there are laws to this".

"I was just saying, honey. You may never know what the future brings and having such a crepuscular job is pretty dangerous in these times".

"Crepuscular…" she laughed rich. "Dad, grow up. I'm doing perfectly fine. I'll take you out on a trip one day and show you my bank accounts, ok? Besides that I was the one getting you the best gun supplies in this area, so if I ever run out of money I will ask you for a commission" she joked.

Her phone beeped and she took it out, reading her email. Her smile disappeared, her face darkening.

"What happened?" her father asked rather concerned.

"Damn it" she whispered. "You got a sixth sense or something?"

"Why?"

"That jerk of an ex-husband I have will cost me another two years of paying his pension. What's wrong with the laws in this country?!"

"Well, you have only yourself to blame. You divorced him quietly, never said what he did to you".

"I…wasn't about to destroy his life, I own him…some things. And I wanted to leave his reputation intact, ok?" she looked up annoyed. "I thought this will make him vanish from my life, that he would have the decency to leave me alone, not ask for money".

"You based yourself on the decency of a man who beat the crap out of you?"

"I'll see you tomorrow for dinner" she said cold and turned to leave. She was fed up with it.

"Carol, come on!" he called after her, but she left.

The sun was setting outside, as she got in her car boiling inside out. She pushed the pedal of her car and drove out, not carrying where the road was taking her. She hoped she would calm down, driving the roads, clearing her mind.

But when it got later and she was still angering, she stopped the car, hit the wheel and sighted long.

"Why do you always have to be the biggest idiot?" she whispered to herself.

She looked up, realizing she had stopped next to a pub, a retreat one, outside town. She had no idea where she was, she had driven blindly. Carol left her car, thinking one drink would calm her thoughts.

She entered the crowded place, without looking once around and sat at the bar.

"What can I get you?" a polite woman asked her.

"Whiskey, please" she said taking out her phone. She read the email again, while the woman placed the glass in front of her.

Without noticing Carol poured the content of her glass down her throat. The bartender filled it up again, thinking that was what Carol wanted. She took another big sip, going through the emails she had ever exchanged with her lawyer.

"Well, ya are rather rare sight in your town, but finding ya here is even more surprising" she heard that profound, familiar voice. It somehow relaxed her instantly and as she looked up at Daryl, she realized how much she liked his voice. And his face, the man was really handsome.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea where I am" she smiled.

"So ya think it's a good idea pouring glasses of whiskey down ya throat in a random bar?" he asked somehow amused.

"I've done things worse than this" she smirked, drinking another shot.

She wasn't tipsy yet, but she wasn't sure he wasn't.

"So can I buy ya the next one?" he sat next to her, making a sign to the bartender to fill the glass and give him one as well.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Playin' polite".

"Yes, like you always do" she looked back at her phone.

"What's so interesting about that phone?"

She looked at him. His eyes were all over her, very playful. She pressed her lips together, she enjoyed it.

"Actually…nothing" she said placing it back in her bag. "You've got all my attention".

"Much better" he smirked. "So, how come ya here?"

"I had a bad day and wanted to cool my mind off. I drove for a while, without carrying where I was heading and…ended up here. So…where am I?"

"Ya in the most famous pub around all the towns here. They serve the best food here, woman. How can ya not know that?" he laughed amused.

She shrugged.

"So am I far from the town?"

"Ya ain't that close I can say ya that. A half an hour drive"

She nodded taking a sip from her drink. He was still looking at her from head to toe.

"How come ya so different?" he asked her.

"Different from what?"

"Women around here".

"No, I'm just like every single woman around here".

"Neah, not at all. First ya have this short hair".

"It grew, it was even shorter".

"Then ya always dress differently. And ya wear interesting jewelry. Ya look like a big city girl".

Carol laughed.

"Yeah, ya manage looking good without being concerned of how ya do. Look around ya. See all these short skirts and tight tops? Ya ain't like that".

"Are you flirting with me?" she smirked looking at him.

"Just making a point. Was it bad if I was?"

She bit her lip, the alcohol had gotten to her brain.

"No, not at all".

"And ya say things straight".

"You're much more talk active than you are when you come to town".

"I'm always talking to ya".

"But not to people around, other than my father".

"I come for business in ya town not to make small talk. How's he? Ya father?"

"Concerned like always. Is sure the crises will make him shut his store and start growing cows again".

"Business going bad?"

"No, it goes very well, but he's like that. Always thinking the government is trying to get him".

"He's a fine man, ya father".

"Yes he is and…"

She was interrupted as a woman cut her way between her and Daryl.

"There you were. Dance with me" the woman pulled on Daryl. Her moves pointed out that she was wasted.

"Not now" Daryl said trying to make her leave.

It occurred to Carol just then that the alcohol had gotten to her mind and that she had to drive home.

"You owe me a dance from last week" the woman insisted.

"I'm having a conversation here" Daryl's voice was slightly annoyed.

The woman looked back at Carol from head to toe.

"With…this?" her tone was disgusted.

"Yeah, I was leaving anyway" Carol placed the money for her drinks on the bar and stood up. "It was really nice to see you again" she smiled to Daryl, meaning it.

She passed the people in the bar, heading out, going to her car. As she searched for her keys, she realized she was a little bit tipsier than she thought she was. She rubbed her eyes trying to wake up.

"Carol, wait" Daryl caught up with her. "Sorry for that".

"What, her? No, I left because I drank a little bit too much to be able to drive home. But I'll manage" she finally opened the door, but he closed it.

"I'm not letting ya drive back to town like that".

"So will you drive me?" she asked amused.

"Hell, no, I am too drunk to drive so far".

She puffed amused.

"What about we go a quitter place? Back at my place".

Carol looked at him long. She tried recalling when had been the last time she had let herself go. She also asked herself if Daryl was so appealing to her right then because of the alcohol.

"Ok" she smiled and he opened the door for her.

It was a short right, Daryl was living close, but farther up the forest in a secluded area. He had driven the car and now they were in his small house. It wasn't very tidy, but not a mess either. Not that Carol would care. She placed her bag on the couch and watched Daryl bring another bottle of whiskey from the fridge. He placed it on the coffee table and looked at Carol. Her loose blouse was falling of one of her shoulders, revealing her appealing skin. He took a step towards her, placing his palm on her bare shoulder, stroking her skin. He looked into her eyes, taking time for his fingers to wonder to her collarbone, up to her neck and finally resting on her cheek. His hand then went back to her shoulder, down her arm slipping under it, on her waist. She took a step closer to him and it was all he waited for him to bend to her lips, kissing her slowly. Her hands went on his neck, enjoying the warmth of his breathe and his strong arm around her. He stopped and looked into her eyes, grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his bedroom. They reached the bed and Daryl found Carol's lips again, his hand moving freely on her back. His fingers slipped under her blouse, stroking the bare skin and with a short move he made her fall on the bed, climbing over her.

Carol's mind was drifting off as she felt his body over hers, his kiss gaining in passion, devouring her lips avidly. She started unbuttoning his shirt, he slipped the blouse of her body concentrating his lips on her neck for now.

Finally his shirt went off revealing his well-built body of a man who was spending his days in the hot sun.

His breathe was becoming warmer on her skin as he unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them quickly off. He wanted to feel more of her skin, even if he wasn't in any rush of any sorts.

He avoided, for now, her most sensitive parts, his hands on her ties and lips on her womb while Carol's fingers played with his hair. He caressed every part of her body, making sure she would lose her mind completely when he finally opened her bra. He cupped her breasts taking his time on them, slipping his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

When Carol finally managed to pull Daryl's pants off she surprised realizing he wasn't wearing any underwear, which only made her gasp for him, more. Her fingernails dogged in his stiff butt and her palms found his very alive manhood which surprised Daryl, making him finally lose his mind. He was helpless in her hands, breathing hard over her lips, staring in her confident eyes. He pulled her underwear off and she guided him inside her. He filled her up and she held on to his neck, pressing her body on his, as his slow moves conquered her more and more. She felt pleasured; she moaned his name in his ear and, as he was close to the peak of his pleasure she stopped him. He opened his eyes looking into hers. She pushed him to the side, climbing over him, starting to move her hips in a way that made him go crazy. She held on to him and blasted at the same time he did, both fulfilling their pleasure.

Carol collapsed over Daryl, trying to catch her breathe. He placed his arms around her, his heart pounding fast.

"I said ya were different, but this was insane…" he whispered.

Carol was barely able to hear him, she hadn't felt so good in bed since…she couldn't recall. His body was perfectly shaped to please her. So when she started to kiss her way down, starting with his chest and womb, he never knew what hit him.

Daryl woke the next day, later than usual. He rubbed his eyes trying to realize if it was the alcohol or something else that made him feel as he did right then. It was something else. His body was pleased, his mind clearer, that was no effect of no alcohol. He turned to Carol, but his bed was empty.

He stood up thinking she was in the bathroom. But she wasn't. Nor was she in the kitchen. Her clothes were gone, her bag wasn't on the couch. The only thing alive in his house was the coffeemaker, boiling the amber brew happily. Next to it was a note the only words on it being Thank You. He smiled. He heard a knock at the door and went to open, pleased. If she had forgotten something, he would seize her in his house for good. He opened, but his smile vanished.

"You crazy, lil' brother opening the door for me like that?"

It was Merle, his brother.

"You forgot we're going hunting?" Merle entered.

Note: ah, the things I write sometimes :) Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	2. A broken car and a nasty storm

A broken car and a nasty storm

Carol had finally managed to get home. She entered her house and turned the water in her bathtub on. She sat on the edge and she looked into the mirror, she realized she was smiling. It had turned out to be an amazing night and she felt better even if she knew it ended there. She wasn't going to get involved with Daryl, neither was he going to get involved with her. They had been both drunk, but not enough to ruin the night, on the contrary. She would recall that night for the rest of her life.

Several days past with Carol looking happier, smiling more and feeling better. Her father thought she was pregnant so joyful she looked.

"I need you to make a delivery for me" her father said that day she brought him groceries over.

"You make deliveries now?"

"Only for special customers" he prepared a package. "And I can't go, my leg ain't feeling good".

"One of these days you'll have to hire someone around to help you".

"I got you for this, don't I? I need you to take this to Daryl Dixon".

"What? No! Is this another attempt of yours to…"

"Carol, please" he said serious. "Just take these to Daryl".

She looked at him, realizing he was a little concerned.

"Fine" she sighted taking the package. She turned to leave.

"Carol…"

She looked back.

"I never gave you the address" he arched his eyebrow.

"Right" she pretended. He wrote the address on a piece of paper and Carol left without looking once at it.

Sometime later she stopped in front of Daryl's house. She took a deep breath and left her car. She rang and knocked, but nothing. As she heard some noises from the back garden, she passed the house and walked to the garden. Daryl was chopping wood and, of course, he wasn't wearing any shirt. He was sweaty and damn attractive. So it wasn't just the alcohol that had made him breathtaking that night. But there was something else: from the way he was chopping the wood he seemed annoyed. He spotted her instantly and put his ax down.

"My dad sent me to bring you these. And just that you know, he sent me, I didn't make up an excuse to come and see you" she added quickly.

He smirked approaching her.

"I didn't say a thing".

"Yes, that sounded stupid. Anyway here you are" she placed the package on the little outside bench and turned to leave.

"Carol…I need to pay ya, remember?"

"What?" she turned surprised.

"For the package?" he hid a smile as he realized what she imagined.

"Oh, right".

He opened the door to his house waiting for her to enter. Not the house again. Not that couch again.

He walked inside.

"My wallet is in my bedroom" he made a sign for her to follow him.

"I'll wait for you here" she said.

He turned and looked amused at her.

"Ya fearing something? Think I'm going to jump on ya?"

"No, of course not…"

"Would it be that bad if I did?" he said as she followed him.

"Daryl…" she rolled her eyes amused.

"Last time I liked the answer better" he grabbed his wallet, taking the money out. "Tell ya dad I thank him a lot. He really made me a favor".

"Yes, about that. Are you ok? My father seemed concerned".

"Yeah, my fucking car broke down, Merle is in the hospital and I need to return to the woods".

"What happened to your brother?"

"The ranger asked us to take out this fox that has the rabies. Just that the damn fox ain't no fox but a wolf. And it bit Merle".

"What?"

"Got him in time to the hospital, he'll make it. Ain't no wolf killing Merle. Anyway, I need to go back out there and I needed more arrows and some bullets, that's why I asked ya father for a favor".

Thunder yelled outside just to make Daryl's story sound more scary. Carol shivered from surprise.

"Ya afraid of thunder?"

"No, it took me by surprise. And with your story… so you're heading out there to find that wolf?"

"Yeah, that's what I do".

"Alone?"

"Merle is in the hospital. And it ain't the first time".

"You were two and your brother was injured and now you alone…"

"Ya worried for me?" he smirked.

"Of course I am".

"Why?"

"Well…I don't want anything bad to happen to you".

"How come? Ya left that morning like ya didn't care".

"There's a big difference from me leaving the next morning after a one night thing and not being worried for you when you tell me you want to go up the mountain and hunt a wolf with rabies. It's human to be worried".

"Yeah? So ya worry for every being out there? Why don't ya worry for the wolf?"

"What's your point, Daryl?" she frowned a little.

"Nothing, just teasing ya. 'Cause ya like me more than ya wanna admit".

It started raining cats and dogs outside.

"Of course I do. I mean…I didn't scream for nothing that night".

He smiled looking at her.

"Ya kinda leave me speechless when ya answer me so sincere. So why ya left so quickly that morning?"

"What was I supposed to do stay around? There was nothing left to say…we ended up in bed due to some circumstances and…"

"Circumstances?"

"Well, yes, the alcohol, me wanting to forget, you…I don't know…that's your business".

"Forget what?"

"Some emails".

"Ya slept with me because of some email?"

"No, I didn't mean that" she sighted, playing a little annoyed. "It was a thing that happened and it was a fabulous night, that's all. Well, I'll be heading home now".

"On that weather? I don't think so. I ain't neither leaving for any wolf. Will wait to the morning, hope it doesn't bite anything else until then. Come on, I'll make ya some coffee".

Daryl passed her and Carol looked after him. She noticed now what she had felt that night. He had a bunch of scars on his back, next to a tattoo. Those weren't scars he had gained from a fight or a bad gone hunting. They were pretty old and Carol recognized the abusive behavior. She approached Daryl and, without a word placed her hand on his back. He shivered in surprise, he was sensitive of anyone touching his back. But she kissed his nap, his neck and wondered her fingers around the scars. She placed her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

It was a soothing feeling for Daryl. He felt her caress the meaning of his wounds, without asking any questions. She kissed his neck again and pulled away, going back to the living room, sitting on the couch. He returned with a cup of coffee setting it in front of her. He went to the bedroom and pulled a shirt on. Carol took the cup in her hands and stood up walking to the window. She looked outside at the pouring rain. It was slowly getting darker. Daryl returned, opening himself a beer. He sat on the arm of the sofa and looked at her.

"So this wolf…you fear he will bite others?"

"Other animals, yes, not many wonder into the woods that often. And I'm going out there tomorrow to get it".

"Don't you have any fear of these animals?"

"Ya know how to shoot, Carol? I mean ya know weapons and all".

"Yes, I know, but I never shot anything else than a target. And I would run like crazy if I would see a wolf".

"It depends, ya body might react different when ya in danger. And I did this my whole life, I don't fear any animal…or human that is".

"Do you fear anything?" she turned to him.

He shrugged. She approached placing her cup on the small coffee table. Her phone beeped in her bag and she bent over Daryl to the couch to pick it up. He stopped her, placing his arm around her waist. She looked into his eyes, with her hand still in the air.

"Stay the night" he said to her.

"Daryl…"

"Ya think too much, woman. Where ya hurrying like that, anyway? Ya got a husband to hurry back?"

"No" she laughed.

"Boyfriend?"

"Neither".

"So? Why ya in such a hurry always? Always looking over ya shoulder like someone is following ya. There ain't no wolf coming in here tonight".

He pulled her onto his lap and she had to smile.

"Ya see? Let me enjoy that smile a little longer".

He let himself fall down on the couch, pulling her over him. There was nothing else Carol could say and when he found her lips she realized there was no other place on earth she wanted to be right then.

Carol opened her eyes as she felt a stroke on her cheek.

"I need to go, sun is rising soon, catch that wolf. Ya sleep in, take ya time" Daryl said. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Daryl, take care!" she called after him.

He nodded with a smile and left.

Carol woke after he left, showered and dressed. She looked around his placed, tided it up a little and opened the fridge. She decided to cook him dinner and when it was done, she placed it in the fridge placed a note on top of it and left the house. The rain had stopped, but the weather wasn't too pretty.

Before going home, Carol stopped at her father's shop, to give him the money.

"Hope the rain didn't catch you on the road last night" he said.

"No. Daryl's going after some wolf".

"Yeah, he told me that is why I asked you to hurry with the arrows. You chatted with him?"

She did more than that and less than chatting.

"I asked him, he said Merle was in the hospital".

"Yeah, that wolf seems to be pretty dangerous. So lock your doors at night, ok?"

"Didn't hear of any wolf knowing how to open doors" she laughed amused. Her father smiled but he realized something. She was wearing the same clothes as she did a day ago. He decided not to ask any questions.

End Note: Guss it's hard for Carol to resist Daryl. Thanks for reading.


	3. Heavy words

Heavy words

That day Carol couldn't find her peace. She tried painting a little, but she couldn't. She called her father asking for Daryl's number and he gave it to her, yet again without a question. She called him home in the evening, but he didn't pick up. She felt anxious and decided to pay him a visit. She jumped in her car and drove to Daryl's house. As she got there and got off the car, she approached the house, but there was no light on. She turned to leave, just to face a nightmare. Her blood froze, feeling she was stuck in a cheap horror movie. She looked into the eyes of the wolf, at his spit that had formed into foam, dripping on the porch. Carol searched with her eye for something to grab, to defend herself. She wasn't carrying any gun, why would she? As she took a step back, an arrow hit the wolf and the animal fell to the ground. Daryl appeared, surprising to see her on his porch.

"I came to check on you and…" her voice trembled.

He approached and embraced her without a word, she held to his body. She was shivering.

"What in…"

"I managed making it follow me and got it down the mountain. He must have sensed ya. I don't blame it, ya smell pretty appealing".

Carol hit his shoulder playful.

"Playing funny with me?" she said as she calmed down.

He opened the door.

"Come on, get in there, drink some water and cool off. I need to take care of it" he said.

Carol entered. She poured herself a glass of water, cooling off. Daryl entered soon after her. He was dirty from head to toe. He approached Carol.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm fine".

He sighted and nodded.

"Can I ask ya for a favor?"

"Sure, I think you just save my life".

"Can ya drive me so I can see Merle?"

"Of course. But you should clean first, I'm not sure they will let you in looking like that".

She expected a joke, but none came. Instead, he stood a little longer, looking at her and chuckling shortly. He nodded and vanished into the bathroom.

Carol sat in the kitchen and finished her glass of water.

"Ready" he appeared, his hair a little wet. "Ya feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she stood up.

"Ya sure ya don't want me to drive?" he asked as he opened the door.

"No, really, I'm fine" she smiled and entered her car. "So at what hospital is Merle?"

"Civic Hospital".

"Right…"

"Ya know how to get there?"

"Yeah, I remember" the two got into the car.

"So ya grew up here, Carol? Went to high school here?"

"I grew up here, but didn't go to high school here. I got a scholarship and lived in a boarding home all my teenage years. Was a nice experience".

"And then?"

"Moved up North, to New York".

"So I was right, ya are a city girl".

"Guess I am" they both laughed.

"Scholarship in what?"

"Painting, drawing…fine arts as they call it".

"And ya did that in New York?"

"Yes…I own a little gallery there".

"But ya moved back here…so what ya did with the gallery?"

"I run it from here".

"Ya can do that?"

"With the invention of phone, internet and airplanes, I can".

He huffed a little, somehow surprised.

"Why ya moved back here? I mean ya seemed pretty settled there".

She remained silent for a long moment.

"To get some peace of mind" she finally replied. "There we are".

Carol pulled the car over and went up with Daryl.

"Go in, I'll wait for you here".

"Ya sure?"

"Take your time, I'm in no hurry".

He nodded, thanking and entered Merle's room.

Carol sat on a couch and looked through a magazine. Some time passed.

"Carol?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned.

"How are you, doctor?"

"Long time no see" he said. "How are you? How are you healing?"

"I'm good, thank you. Healed completely".

"From what?" she heard Daryl's voice from behind.

She shattered looking at him.

"Well, take care of yourself and take it easy a while, ok?" the doctor said.

"Ready?" Carol asked.

Daryl nodded.

The two went out and got into the car.

"Healing from what?" Daryl insisted.

"And old wound" she said shortly.

"Didn't sound that old".

"Healed slowly. I fell down the stairs, broke my hip and with it…had some inner body problems".

He remained silent a while.

"Who pushed ya?" Daryl suddenly asked, looking outside.

She wasn't answering so he stared at her.

"Why did someone have to…"

"Look, as ya realized what my scars were, I recognize the same behavior. And ya constant way of looking over ya shoulder".

Carol tapped her fingers on the wheel.

"I didn't ask you anything of…"

"It's different. Those are long gone wounds. I can't do anything about them. Ya wounds are not".

"My…ex-husband. He…really Daryl".

"Hit ya and ya rolled down the stairs" he finished her sentence.

Carol stopped the car in front of Daryl's house.

"There are things in my life I am not proud off. And I came here to forget and start again".

"Ya ran".

"Yes, I did. I ran. Good night, Daryl" she said cold, staring at her wheel.

He looked at her long. He opened the door and got out with a word. But, instead of going inside he walked around the car and opened Carol's door.

"Get out" he grunted.

Carol looked at him confused.

"Get inside woman, I ain't got all day".

He bent over her, took the keys out of the car and walked towards his house.

"Daryl!" Carol called out annoyed. She jumped out of the car and followed the man inside.

He shut the door after her and locked.

Carol sighted. Asking him what he was doing seemed in vein. She couldn't even get angry. He opened the fridge, took two beers out and handed her one. So she wasn't leaving anywhere. She took it, looking half annoyed at him. He had a rather amused look on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Carol asked taking a sip out of her beer. She was standing, arms folded in front of her chest.

He shrugged without giving her an answer.

"'Cause if ya go back to ya home and sit alone there, ya'll end up having the worst evening ever. But if ya stay here with me…it can't be that bad".

"Daryl…what are we doing?"

"Right now? Having a conversation without any sense. But I have some ideas of what we could do instead".

Carol had to smile and looked down. He approached and placed his arm around her neck making her look into his eyes.

"Ya gonna sit down and tell me everything".

"I can't, don't make me".

"At least tell me why ya ran from him. New York is big enough for ya to not have to ran back".

"Because I was a fool to divorce him quietly and now I can't get rid of him. And because I have to pay him a pension. I thought that if I leave, he'll get bored of this stupid game".

"Wait…ya are the one to pay him a pension after he…"

"Yes. I didn't want to…I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted it to be over, without too much noise. Just get out of it".

"Ya are a big fool, Carol".

She rolled her eyes and sighted still having a smile on her face.

"How'd ya end up with such a man to begin with?"

She shrugged and pulled away a little. She placed her bag on the couch, stretched and rubbed her neck sighting.

"I did some mistakes I'm not proud off".

"So is that what ya fear? Not to make such a mistake again?"

She turned and looked at him. They stared long at each other. He approached her taking the bottle away from her hands, placing it on the table. He took her hand and guided her back into his bedroom.

"I get it that what happened that night at the bar and here wasn't something either of us planned. I get it why ya left thinking ya would wake up to nothing the next morning. And I won't lie…I thought the same at first. But I woke up wanting more of ya and ya kept coming back to my mind over and over again. Ya have something…something I like and…want".

She looked at him, pressing her lips together.

"Carol…ya feel good in my arms…so why ya so skeptical?" he took her hands in hers.

She remained silent for a while, staring at him. She pulled one hand away and placed it on his cheek, pulling him closer to her. She found his lips and he kissed her instantly, taking her in his arms.

And that was the third night she spent in his house.

Daryl woke hearing footsteps in his house. He listened for a second and recognized who it was. He jumped up, pulled his trousers on, left the bedroom and closed the door after him. Carol woke from the sound.

Merle was in the kitchen, searching for a beer in the fridge. He took a bottle out and opened it.

"Morning, lil' brother. Am I interrupting something?"

What ya doing here? Said ya will be in the hospital another morning".

"Yeah, they left me out earlier. So who ya got in there? Is that that waitress?"

"None of ya damn business".

"Oh, we're getting offended now. Is that why you were in such hurry last night? Ain't not nice of you to leave your bother behind for some pussy".

"Merle, get ya ass home. And I'll come over later".

Merle looked at the couch and approached picking Carol's bag up.

"Uh, pretty classy. Ya know how much this shit costs? Get your ass cleaned we're going up that mountain gonna hunt me some wolf".

"I'll already took care of it".

"You did? And made sure it was the only animal he bit? Or do we have to wait around for some more rabies to appear?"

Carol dressed, but remained in the room.

"Ya coming with me up that mountain and ya coming now".

"Ok, but get home, get ready and come and pick me up".

"Don't wanna drive your lady home first?"

"She'll manage. Now get going".

"Ain't nice of you to throw me out like this. Who is she?"

"No one important so just…"

"I hope ya ain't letting any woman getting in between now. Ya know we have hunting season coming up now, you gonna leave a while".

"No, now get out and leave me alone".

"As you wish, lil' brother" he grinned and left.

Daryl sighted and went back inside. He found Carol sitting on the bed, staring at the ground.

"I'll be going now" she said.

"Sorry…" he grunted.

"For what?" she stood up. "You and I don't fit together, Daryl. That first night was a happening, a nice one. But the second and third night were just mistakes, something we shouldn't even have start. Take care of yourself" she said and walked out of the room.

She grabbed her bag and went to the door and stopped.

"He is your brother and he loves you. He is loyal to you and I get it he was the one for you there. But he isn't good for you…not the way you seem to be around him" she said before leaving. "There…now you have reason to blame me for and leave all this behind. But please, whatever yo do don't let him get into your mind. You're a good man, Daryl, one of the best I ever met. Don't forget that" she said without turning, without looking at him. There was no anger in her voice. She left.

Carol jumped in her car and drove directly home. As she got there, her phone rang. After a short discussion, she put it down and started packing.

Carol's father was attending some customers when Daryl entered.

"Well, if it ain't my best customer" he patted the man on his shoulder. "I'll be with you in a minute".

"Take your time" Daryl said.

He walked to the counter and waited there, staring at nothing. A picture got his attention and he picked up. It was of Carol and her family when she was just a child. He sighted and put it back. The other customers left and Carol's father turned to Daryl.

"So what can I get you today?"

"To be frank I ain't here for ammo, or guns".

"Then what else? I ain't selling anything else".

Daryl tapped his fingers on the counter and sighted.

"I wanna know where Carol lives" he finally said.

"My Carol?"

"Yeah, ya daughter. I don't have her address and I don't have her number".

He arched his eyebrow.

"Well, ya won't find her home. She left".

"For good?"

"No, on a trip to New York, to attend her gallery. But she ain't said when she'll return".

Daryl nodded and turned around. But he stopped in the doorway.

"Ya got the address of the gallery?"

"Let's see" he opened an address book. "Here it is. I am just gonna say to you that if she ends up like her previous relation I'm gonna use every gun in this shop to hunt you down. Might not be able to go up to New York to beat the shit out of that ass, but I can take care of her around here. There you go" he handed a paper to Daryl with a smile on his face.

"I'd shoot myself first before laying a single hand on her" Daryl said and grabbed the paper. "Thanks".

End Note: Yes, I know the wolf was kind of cheesy. But I love to eat cheese! Anyway, thanks for reading.


	4. Passionate words

Passionate words

Carol arranged the glasses on the tray and took the champagne bottle out of the fridge. She opened it and poured the liquid into the glasses. She handed the tray to a hostess which she sent to sit at the door. She turned the background music on and arranged the lights. Then she went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"Carol" she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be out in a minute" she said.

"Guests are arriving".

"Greet them, I'll be right there".

She looked into the mirror. She sighted and put a smile on. It was a fake smile, but she hoped no one would notice it.

Daryl looked up at the name of the gallery. It had to be the right place. He saw some people enter and entered after them.

"Good evening, sir" a young girl smiled at him. "Champagne?"

He nodded and took a glass.

"Is ahm…Carol here?" he grunted.

"Yes, she is".

He walked a little, looking at the big place. There were a lot of people staring at the paintings, but he ignored them. He strolled until he finally spotted her. She was talking to some people, making small talk or whatever, he couldn't care less. She had a fancy, black dress on, heels, her makeup sitting perfectly her neck full of jewels. She looked exactly different from him: classy. And, moreover, she looked like being part of a very different world. He felt uneasy and moved on his feet. He sighted annoyed, but then he saw her notice him. She looked surprised at him, but her lips formed into a clear, sincere smile. And she beheld him…just as only she could. She excused herself from the people she was talking to and approached him.

"Ya call this small gallery? Don't mind me…" he said. "Do ya thing…and I'll be around here".

"I have some guests and potential buyers of some paintings, but I will be with you in a moment" she said in one breathe.

"Take ya time" he nodded shortly and walked into a corner. She walked away as well, looking a few times back at him, like trying to make sure he was really there.

He stared around pretty bored. Nothing fitted for him. Some paintings he thought are pretty others just didn't make any sense to him. That was a world he didn't get, but there was a woman here who got him. And as absurd as it seemed the look in her eyes supported his belief.

But he felt uneasy in that fancy gallery.

"May I help you? I think you seem…a little lost" another elegant woman approached him.

"No…I'm just looking around" he mumbled.

"Are there any paintings you are interested in?"

He looked shortly at Carol and the woman caught it.

"I think there is one you would like, if you would follow me".

He rubbed his forehead with his finger hoping the woman wasn't going to start a conversation about who knows what painter and followed her. They stopped in front of a frame. Daryl looked long at the painting of the two silhouettes in a strong embrace. He couldn't see their faces, but he could see the bond of their naked bodies. And the two figures seemed familiar to him. He looked down at the painter and recognized Carol's name on it.

"She rarely brings these days a new painting out. And she rarely used this space to expose her own work. This is one of the more famous galleries of New York, one that is well known for always being one step in front. We get the best artist first and especially the new ones".

"How much does this cost?"

Daryl almost choked on his drink as he heard the price.

"Well, her paintings are very pricy, I'll give you that. But this one…I don't think it's for sale".

"It has a price on it".

"It does…but she can pick the buyer. And I have an impression she isn't willing to sell it. Not too soon, at least".

The woman turned at Daryl and looked at him from head to toe.

"I have to attend under guests, if you will excuse me".

She took a step, but stopped with a playful smile.

"By the way…nice torso you have" she grinned.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Obviously you are the man in the picture" she said and left.

Daryl looked back at the picture. He lost himself in it; he could stare at it forever.

"Carol, I must say you haven't had such a good picture in a long time" he woke up from his daydream, hearing a voice behind him. He watched some people approach with Carol.

"We're not here for this, I wanted to show you…" carol tried saying.

"No, really it was the first piece that caught my attention. I am thinking of buying it" an elegant mean spoke.

"It's not for sale yet" she smiled polite.

"What a pity, I was also thinking of buying it" Daryl stepped in.

Carol frowned looking at him amused and intrigued.

"You do? You see…now you have two potential buyers" the man said. "You're an art lover, sir?"

"No" Daryl shrugged. "Ain't any for sure. Just like this specific painting".

"Oh…you can't just decide to like a painting like that…there is a reason behind every…"

"Why not? I like the woman in the picture".

"If you think this is just some erotic material then you are very confused about…".

"Yeah, I used to be that, but I ain't anymore. I like the painting and I like the woman".

"Sorry, you are…"

"Someone very important to me" Carol smiled, as her eyes were stuck on Daryl.

The man in the suit looked strange at her.

"I can't possibly let you sell such a painting to someone who has no idea of art, Carol".

"I'll sell the picture to whomever I desire to. After all I painted it and I am selling it, as it's in my gallery".

"Why would you sell this to someone who has no fucking idea of what he is speaking about?"

"Oh, now ya speaking" Daryl smirked. "Thought that costume of ya had gotten in ya ass, being the reason why ya are so stiff".

Carol guests all looked shocked at Daryl. She didn't.

"Sir, I will politely ask you to live the gallery at once".

"No, he won't. This is my gallery and Daryl is nothing else than welcome here".

"How can you surround yourself with such people? What difference is he to your bully of ex-husband?"

Daryl was about to jump at the man, but contained himself for Carol's sake.

"First of all, you've got no business of speaking of him or even daring to compare Daryl to him. Second of all Daryl is more of a man you'll ever be. And third of all, I have always promoted the art in my gallery to anyone who loves art, being it just a painting. They don't have to be former participants of Harvard to enjoy any of the art lying around here".

"Well, let me tell you something. I enjoyed this little chitchat it was quite. But you will chose: either I go or this guy goes. But if I go, so does my wallet and the four paintings I was going to buy from you are staying here".

"No need to have her chose something like that. I'm leaving… got no place here to begin with".

He passed them and went right out the door.

"Daryl!" he heard her call after him. "Wait, please" she caught up with him. "I'm staying at the Four Roses, it's right down the boulevard. Go there, I'll call and tell them you are coming. Wait for me. I beg of you" she squeezed his arm, looking into his eyes. "Please, it won't be any longer".

He looked at her, pressing his lips together and nodded shortly.

When he got at the huge hotel, he had doubts of entering it. But he did and said his name at the front desk. They didn't give him any strange look; on the contrary they led him up to her room.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me" Daryl said to himself entering the elegant apartment Carol was staying in. He opened the minibar after fearing that a beer might cost as much as his house, but grabbed one out of the fridge none of the less.

Half an hour and two beers later, Carol entered the room. She threw her purse away and hung her coat. Daryl was standing at the window looking at her.

"I'm sorry…that was just stupid" she said approaching him.

He puffed.

"Ya ain't right for me, Carol" he said.

The smile on her face disappeared.

"And you came all the way here to tell me that?"

"Ya are too classy for me, woman. What the hell do I have in common with ya life?"

"What do I have with yours? The handsome, lonely, mysterious guy, which every woman chases in town decides to hit on me in a bar in one evening? And I end up spending more than one night with him?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? There are dozens of rich men out here waiting to get ya and ya say that crap to me?"

"And there is one man who with one look sees through me, sees in me like an open book and you talk to me about rich men in New York?"

"I said some nasty things to Merle about ya…"

"You said them to Merle not me. And what are you doing here anyway? Isn't it hunting season?"

"What should I hunt right now?"

"The over populating foxes, deer and black ducks".

"And why the hell do ya know that? Ya supposed to paint incredibly expensive paintings and not know about what I hunt this season, or what ammunition I need and ya damn not calm so quickly down after ya almost got attacked by a wolf with rabies!"

He sighted annoyed. Carol looked at him and took her high shoes off. She leaned on the back of the couch and rubbed her neck.

"I blew it for ya tonight. I almost beat the shit out of that guy who wanted to buy ya all those paintings" he said with a calmer voice. "Four paintings…"

"Your right he didn't buy four paintings" she said crossing her arms.

"Ya see? What the hell am I doing here?"

"He bought six…" she smirked looking down.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know he probably was scared you are going to beat the shit out of him if he wouldn't".

Daryl looked surprised at Carol. And then he laughed and so did she.

She crossed her ankles and looked at the ceiling taking a long breath in.

"Did he buy ya painting?" he asked.

"No…I didn't want to sell it".

"Good, 'cause I'm buying that. And don't look at me like that…yeah I have the money".

"You can't buy it…" she whispered.

"Why? Ya got someone else offering me more? Maybe I'll beat the shit out of them" he somehow joked.

"You can't buy it because I have given it away as a gift. It's already on the name of Daryl Dixon" she smiled looking shortly at him.

He huffed.

"Why do ya stand up for me Carol? I did nothing else than embarrass ya tonight".

"You really think that? That you embarrassed me? You think I am embarrassed that you came here, that you flew all the way to New York to see me after I said what I did? Why did you come, Daryl?"

"Ain't it obvious? I came for a woman…and as it looks like I ended up with a painting".

"You just said…that I wasn't for you".

"Ya crazy if ya end up with me, woman. Ya best throw me out of here and forget ya ever…"

"Melted in your arms?" she whispered.

"Ya don't know a thing about me".

"You're right…I don't. Other of what you wanted to show me. Was it all just…faking? Were you just…I don't know…having a little fun out of boredom? Making me talk about my failed marriage, about what I hated most, making me show my worst parts just to caress them into night afterwards? Because if that was a game…you can go right out that door and you can be damn sure that I won't spend a second thought on you…damn it…I'll spend more than one thought on you, but that won't be any more of your damn business".

He looked up at her as she was staring at the expensive rug her bare feet were lying on. He took another sip of his beer.

"I wasn't drunk that night. Not the least. I had one beer and a sip of that whiskey glass. So yeah, I played so to relax you. Making ya think I was drunk, playing and flirting…it relaxed ya. Brought ya right where I wanted, at my place, where I was going to…I don't know, make ya feel comfortable, make ya want to spend some more time with me. I wanted ya for the night…But then ya take that bag of ya shoulder, ya damn blouse slips revealing me some skin…just a little to tease me off and I am all over ya. And ya…just make me lose my mind like a fucking teenager. When I woke up I realized I didn't want ya gone as I had imagined the night before…I wanted more of ya".

She looked at him, with big surprise in her eyes.

"But then…ya were anyway gone…Why the fuck do ya think I'm here, Carol?"

He placed his beer away and approached her, moving his eyes all over her.

"What the fuck made ya ever think I deserve a woman like ya?"

"And what makes me deserve a man like you?"

"Pity, 'cause there ain't other woman I could ever want".

"Why? Why Daryl, would you complicate your life with me? And I mean it, right now it's the biggest mess you can imagine".

"So what if I order ya life and ya order mine?"

She shook her head and looked at him.

"You don't need anyone to order your life, but yourself".

"Neither do ya. That's why ya came back, to live alone, to calm whatever was in ya mind. And ya stumbled upon me. And I just came into ya father's shop to buy some arrows and I stumbled upon ya. I get it…ya also have ya life here. A life I can't…stand up to. I don't fit in those stiff shirts and damn as sure I ain't no art lover. Hell, I can't understand half of the paintings in ya gallery. But I guess I can get the woman running that gallery…and she can sure as hell get me".

"I don't care of any shirts…to be sincere I prefer you without any on you" she smiled as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Woman, look at me" he said, raising her chin. "What the fuck are we doin'?"

She took his shirt off, throwing it on the ground. He pulled the straps of her dress off. She opened her legs and he pushed her dress away, taking her lace panties off. Daryl unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off while she placed her legs around him. With one move he was in her and she embraced his body. He supported his hands on the couch, pushing more into her, she pulled him closer. He found her lips while their hips moved in the same pace, fast and deep. His hands grabbed her butt, moving her as he pleased, while she moaned of pleasure.

"I want you, Daryl, no matter what" she whispered into his ear.

"Ya mine, woman, for good" he said as he made her his.

Note: Uhh, those words and embrace. I don't know much about overpopulating foxes in America so don't be too harsh on me! :) Thanks for reading!


	5. The Party

Carol heard her phone ring and didn't understand what was happening. She was in New York in the same bed with Daryl. Moreover his hand was over her body. He opened his eyes also hearing the noise of her phone.

"Turn that off, woman" he grunted, rolling on his other side.

She puffed amused and stood up, slipping one of her silky robes on. She walked to her bag as she yawned and searched for her phone. Her face darkened as she read the name of the man who had been calling her. And it hadn't been just one call but five. She probably hadn't heard them as she had gotten very late to sleep due to…she looked back to the bedroom. Do to that man who was still sleeping in her bed, resting his tired body.

She went into the bathroom and cleaned quickly as she felt very hungry. She ordered breakfast and the newspapers in her room. Daryl was still sleeping and she wasn't going to wake him up. She closed the door to the bedroom so nothing would disturb him and turned her laptop on. A knock came from the door and she was glad room service had moved so fast. But as she opened it, she froze. Seeing that wolf on the porch didn't feel as bad as seeing…him. She wanted to close the door back, but he pushed his heavy hand into it, not letting her.

"Thought you were hiding from me forever?" he asked his voice low and angry.

"Ed, get out of here!"

"You and I are going to have a long talk" he pushed himself inside and Carol took a step back, wanting his body as far as possible from hers.

"You can go to hell!" she angered.

He looked at her and started laughing.

"Make me"

The door to the bedroom opened and a rather sleepy Daryl came out, wearing only his trousers. He looked bored at Ed and approached Carol, taking the woman by her waist and pulling her closer.

"Who the hell are ya?" Daryl asked.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ed grunted.

"Her lover".

"What?"

Carol pulled away and picked up the phone. She called the receptionist.

"If I would be you, I would run out that door. I am her husband, did she tell you she had one?"

"No, she told me she had an ex-husband. And I suppose that would be you by…" he looked back at Carol who was talking to the receptionist telling her she had specifically asked to be called before anyone would visit her and that they should send security in at once. And all that in one breathe. "her conversation with the front desk".

Daryl opened the door and pushed the man outside. He was much stronger than Ed had thought.

"Let's have a little chat" he said calm.

He closed the door after him and with one move he pushed Ed to the other wall, chocking the man with his bare hand.

"If ya ever get close to her again, if ya lie one single eye on her again, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of ya. Ok?" his voice had lowered, being as sharp as a knife. He pulled away, watching Ed cough.

Security approached them.

"Is everything fine?"

"No, it's not. He has no business coming close to her so please get him out of here" Daryl said and vanished inside the room.

"Follow us, sir" the men said taking Ed by his arms.

Carol was sitting, but stood up as Daryl entered. He had expected to find her shivering, pale and scared. But she wasn't, there was no fear in her eyes and her body was calm.

"What did you do?" she asked him.

"Nothing, just had a little chat with him" he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. Then he walked into the bathroom. When he came out he found breakfast waiting for him.

"The fancy things ya eat up here in the North" he said grabbing a croissant and looking at her. "But that dinner ya cooked for me I must say it was fucking amzing".

"Is that why you came for me?"

"Love passes, after all, through the stomach, ain't it?" he smiled teasing down to her.

She also smiled amused looking up to him.

"So what ya doing today?" he asked.

"I need to visit my bank and in the evening I have to attend the party of one of the artists of my gallery. See what he's painting".

He nodded.

"Guess I could visit the town and I'll spend the night getting wasted on the couch"

"What are you talking about? You're coming with me" she laughed shortly as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Me? In another fancy place? No, thanks. I ain't embarrassing ya anymore".

"Stop saying nonsense, Daryl. You haven's embarrassed me".

"Carol, let's be frank. As much as I like ya and ya like me, we are from two different worlds. We might have started in the same place, but ya definitely ended in another".

"Yes. Still, you are coming. Besides, not every New Yorker is like that guy from last night. I'll make you a deal: if for one second you won't feel good, we leave".

"I'll make ya another deal: if for one second I don't feel good, I leave and ya finish ya business, ok?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed his lips.

"Fine. I'll have to visit my bank, my lawyer and it might take a while".

"Go on, I'll be fine".

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm a gown up man, woman! Go do your stuff and come back to me".

Daryl was soon left alone. He dressed and went down to the reception.

"Mr. Dixon I apologize for what happened. We hadn't had the chance to apologize to Ms. Dawson".

"No harm done, just keep him out. Listen, what's the closest shop I could buy some…I don't know fancier clothes around here?"

"Well, you can go down the street, you will find a big variety of men's clothing there".

"Great, thanks".

"Have a nice day".

Daryl spent his day strolling through the crowded city. It was rather cold and wet, annoying and loud. He didn't enjoy it the least and he was relieved when he returned back at the hotel. That life wasn't for him, not the least. He missed his woods, his crossbow and the silence of nature. He missed his local pub and the real food they cooked there. He sat on the couch, sighting. Truly his world was so different from Carol's. Just right then she entered the door. He looked at her and puffed. It seemed all worth it, when he saw her face.

"Why are you smiling like that? Did you enjoy the city?"

"Not a bit" he said.

Carol sighted.

"Come here" he stretched his hand and she approached him. "I ain't here for no city, I am here for ya" he said catching her hand and pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you alone for so long".

"Ya can make it up right now" he pushed her down to the couch and she smirked. He couldn't get enough of her and she was melting in his arms every time he touched her.

Daryl undressed her slowly, taking his time with her. He didn't rush, he had only one thing in his mind, to please her. He had been crazy last night, taking her over and over not really letting her rest too much, getting his pleasure out of her. He had been blinded with her, wanting to feel her and right now he wanted for her to feel what she meant to him. He loved her tenderly, letting her control the pace and as they slowly melted into each other. He felt his passion for her was only increasing. He felt like a prisoner of her body and of her lust, without any wish to ever escape.

Carol pulled away as they finished as they had to be at that party. Daryl got a little annoyed; he would have preferred to spend the night with her locked in the room. But he had promised so he let her go clean. As she came out in that silky robe of her, he barely managed holding his hands of her and rushed into the bathroom, after grabbing that shopping bag. A cold shower cooled him.

Carol had just finished applying her makeup, organizing her small bag. She had an emerald dress on, simple cut, but the color made her sparkle. She looked quickly at Daryl and then stopped her eyes on him. He had a pair of black trousers on, elegant shoes and a white, simple shirt. A blue sweater was resting around his neck.

"Daryl Dixon what the fuck are you wearing?" she laughed.

"Ya don't like it? I pampered myself up for ya, woman, and ya laugh?" he said a little annoyed.

"No, you look…might have to hold an eye out for women wanting to steal this handsome man away from me".

"So ya like it or not? Saw this outfit in a window, thought ya might enjoy it".

"Of course I like it. Then again you would look good in a sac".

"This ain't no sack, woman, it cost me a fortune".

She laughed and approached him, arranging his collar jut to get to his lips. She kissed him long and passionate. He pushed her away a little.

"Stop it, or ya ending up on that couch again" he demanded of her and she laughed.

She grabbed her coat and they were ready to go. One short taxi ride later, during which Carol pointed some of the most important buildings of New York to Daryl, they arrived in front of an apartment building. They went up and entered a green metal door. Carol tangled her fingers with Daryl's.

"Carol! You made it!" a guy in some crazy looking clothes appeared. He placed his hands on her neck and kissed her cheeks brotherly.

"Pierre, this is Daryl" she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, man" Pierre said friendly shaking Daryl's hand. "Come in, drinks at the bar, paintings on the walls…well look at them and tell me what you think about them. Come on let me show you around and give you something to drink" he said to Daryl.

Daryl looked suspiciously at him, but Pierre was staring very friendly at him. He walked away leaving Carol alone.

The woman took her coat off and hung it up. She started analyzing each painting, one by one, making her way through the house, knowing it inside out.

Pierre took Daryl around the strange apartment introducing him to several people which names Daryl couldn't recall. Then he took him to the bar arranged in the back of the living room.

"What do you drink?"

"Beer?"

Pierre grabbed a bottle and opened it, handing it to Daryl. They both turned looking at Carol, arms crossed analyzing a painting.

"Got to tell you man, I shiver like a leaf whenever she analyzes my painting" Pierre said to Daryl.

"How come?"

"Well, she was the first to give me a chance in her gallery and made a name out of me. Said I have a future when I was thinking to going back to working in an office. But she is also my worst critique, telling her frank opinion. Once…I had this collection of paintings, she didn't like any of them, said I didn't evolve. Was angry at her, went to expose them in another gallery, got the worst critiques of my life. So I crawled back to her, apologized and she didn't say once I told you so. Gave me second chance and here I am. Shivering again whenever she looks at my paintings. So what about you?"

Daryl was staring at her.

"What about me?"

"I hope you're not some art critique yourself or working at one of those magazine. She did that once to me, bringing one in, without me ever suspecting her".

"No, I am just the small town boy, chasing her around the city".

"That's a relief" he laughed sincere. "You're from the same town she ran away?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Stumbled upon her in her father's gun shop".

"Her father owns a gun shop?" the man laughed again.

Daryl looked at him realizing Carol's lives weren't mixing with each other. The only one living in both was him.

"Did she always live this double life?" Daryl asked.

"No, she didn't. She was briefly going home to see her father, but that was it. But she moved for good there after the things with Ed. Really, man, that guy has destroyed her life".

Daryl sighted angered.

"I'll have to leave you, have some other guests to attend. Enjoy yourself" Pierre said vanishing.

Daryl approached Carol, who looked at him smiling.

"See anything interesting?"

"Do you?" she asked him.

"Ya asking me? I ain't having any opinion on art".

"Why not? Tell me what you like, I want to hear your opinion".

"Woman, it's like me asking ya what gun is better to shoot a wolf…" he looked at her then realized. "Which ya could answer perfectly. Fine…I like that one" he pointed at a painting.

Carol walked to it and Daryl followed her.

"You might have more of a nose for art than you are imagining".

"Don't mock me, woman".

"I'm not" she turned to him. She leaned and kissed his lips.

"How often are ya coming to New York?"

"About every two weeks".

"That often? It's a long flight".

"I know…" she lingered her eyes on another painting.

"Ya miss it?" Daryl stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I miss art and seeing all the paintings, but the town…no, I am not missing it. I have gotten accustomed to the quietness of my little town".

"Don't you miss people around here?"

"Most friends…aren't friends anymore" she concluded shortly. She turned and looked after Pierre. There was something on her face, something dark that had stolen her mind for a second.

"So?" Pierre approached excited.

"You overdid yourself, yet again. Not all of them are good, but most are. I'm going to email you a list of the ones I want for my gallery".

"Marvelous!" he kissed her cheeks again.

"While you two chat, I'm going to powder my nose".

She vanished into the bathroom.

"Man, I have something for Sophia, can you give it Carol" Pierre pulled Daryl after him. He took out a little bag from behind the counter and gave it to Daryl. "Glitter, glitter that she likes so much".

Daryl looked into the bag at all the colors, clearly for children.

"Sophia?" he looked up confused at Pierre.

Note: Kaboom, kaboom, kaboom! And Sophia comes in!

Had to find a family name for Carol, couldn't go with Ed's name.


	6. Sophia?

"Sophia…Carol's daughter" Pierre said with a lower voice. "Oh, fuck…"

"Yeah…ya can say that again" Daryl hid the little plastic bag in the pocket of his trousers.

"Man, don't judge her for not telling you. It's really complicated and she must have had her reasons".

"Yeah, I bet she did. You enjoy your party and don't break ya head over it".

"Really, man, I'm sorry".

"I said don't break ya head over this".

He turned seeing Carol return from the bathroom. She had stopped to chat with some people, so Daryl walked and remained standing into a corner. He waited for her, trying to deal with this new information. She finally approached him.

"There you are" she smiled.

"So when were ya going to tell me about Sophia? I ya ever going to…"

Carol's smile vanished, her face filling up with sorrow. Just saying the name made her crawl in pain and Daryl could read that in her eyes.

"Can we talk about this back at the hotel?"

Daryl nodded. They left quickly and on the way back, didn't exchange a word.

As they entered the room, Daryl grabbed a beer and turned to Carol, waiting.

"I never got the chance to tell you and…" she whispered.

"Ya never got the chance to tell me ya have a child? How old is she?"

"Ten…"

"Ten? For crying out loud, Carol! You have a ten year old daughter that you never mentioned?"

"After Ed pushed me down the stairs…I suffered a severe depression. I wasn't able to do anything, not even take care of my daughter. He locked me up a while, with the help of his family and…when I finally came to myself and wanted to divorce him, he got custody, pleading I was unstable. My wounds were gone, not the inner ones, but I had no idea at that moment, so I couldn't defend myself saying he was abusive. It was all a mess and…" she sat on the couch taking, covering her eyes with her hands. "I can see her twice a month and…Daryl, I'm sorry" she looked up, her eyes in tears.

He was boiling.

"Ya know what this is telling me? That ya were never serious…ya words…nothing than bullshit!" he yelled into her face as he approached her. "What? Ya were going to live a double life or ya were going to end this the minute we returned home?"

"No! I…I truly want you and I was planning in telling you…but it felt hard as…it felt late and…"

"Yeah, it's a little late" he took the crayons out of his jacket and threw them next to her. "Actually it's very late. Ya were right, ya life is fucking messed up and the one to blame for it, is ya!"

He grabbed his clothes, his backpack and walked to the door. She was crying silently, her words having her left for good. He stopped in the doorway and looked shortly at her collapsed on that couch. Then he left without a word.

There were no flights that night and Daryl booked himself a cheap hotel room. He couldn't get much sleep that night, so when the sun was finally up he took a cab to Pierre's apartment.

"Hey, man" Pierre answered woken from his sleep.

"Sorry to wake you. Short question. Ya know Carol's schedule plan? Like…is she seeing her daughter today?"

"Yes, she picks her up from school when she is visiting on school days…".

"Can ya give me the address?"

"I think it was that elementary…I am not sure…" he went and picked up a post-it writing an address on it. "I think it was this, but I'm not sure. It might be that Ed has moved her from that school. Sorry, that's all I have".

Daryl walked in front of the school all morning. He kept his distance, but he wasn't a tracker for nothing. About noon he spotted Carol getting out of a cab. She was anxious, but her face was in pain. Deep circles had formed under her eyes, she looked tired. He didn't wait long until a little girl appeared, running towards Carol. She bent and picked her up, kissing her cheeks. The girl had blonde hair, and blue eyes, she was pretty as her mother. She was clearly happy to see her mother, tears running down her cheeks. Daryl remained there a little longer, watching the two sit on the bench, talking embraced. He then turned and left.

Several days had passed, during which Daryl was unable to take his mind off of Carol. He was in a bad mood all the time, his eyes looking worn out.

"Daryl? What're you doing in town during hunting season?" he heard a voice while shopping for some food at the groceries.

"Oh, hey Rick" he said rather cold. "Skipped this one…not really in the mood".

"You're fine? You don't look too good".

"Yeah, I'm…going through some shit".

"Why don't you come over later? We're having a barbeque party and Carl would love to see you".

"I don't know…"

"Come on. What will it hurt?"

"Fine" he nodded.

"Great…starting at around 4, drop in whenever you like" Rick shook his hand and left.

Daryl had finally repaired his car and was driving to Rick's place. He and Rick weren't the type to be friends, but they had gotten to know each other that summer Carl had gotten lost in the woods. Daryl had looked for him night and day finally finding the boy. Rick and Lori were forever thankful and the two men had befriended each other. He had found an unexpected friend in Rick.

Daryl stopped the car and went into the backyard. Carl ran at him, Daryl handed him a gift and talked a little with him. He saluted the few guests out of courtesy towards Lori, very absent minded. He grabbed a beer at some point and sat in a corner looking at all the children running around. A little girl recalled him of Sophia.

"Hey…what's going on with you?" Rick approached, also sitting. "You look down…problems with Merle?"

"No…although he's also mad at me. But that's not. I guess I fell on my nose".

"You're nose looks pretty fine to me" he joked trying to relax Daryl.

Lori had approached fixing herself a drink.

"I met a woman…Carol…she had just returned to town".

"Carol? Carol Dawson, well…Peletier?" Lori approached as she overheard the conversation.

"Yeah…ya know her?"

"I do…Carol is my childhood friend…and was through the years one of my closest friend even with her being in New York. She…suddenly stopped writing, calling, visiting or anything else a few years ago".

"Yeah, well…she's back. Got divorced of her abusive husband, but lost her child to him".

"Abusive? Ed turned out to be abusive?"

"Yeah, he is. She fell down the stairs. Anyway…she's know traveling back and forward to New York, seeing her child every two weeks".

"And how did the two of you…" Lori asked.

"Stumbled upon her in her father's shop and…well long story short we had some issues. Flew up to New York and just when I thought everything was going well, I end up finding out she has a ten year old daughter. She ain't telling me…an artist of hers slipped the information".

"I never liked that Ed…he had that strange look in his eyes trying to control her every move" Rick said.

"But from that to him turning abusive…" Lori sighted. "Might this be the reason she stopped seeing me?"

Rick shrugged, agreeing.

"How come he got custody of Sophia?"

Daryl rubbed the bridge of his nose and leaned a little forward.

"After her accident on the stairs she had some health problems and became very depressed. He locked her up a while and when she came to herself, he pleaded she wasn't sane to take care of Sophia. She says she has some inner wounds she had no idea about then. But the one on the outside healed and she couldn't prove a thing. My call is…she got overwhelmed. But with all her money she could have gotten herself a better lawyer" Daryl said.

"She's stuck…" Lori said. "And who is going to represent her? Ed's the son of big lawyer in New York…he himself is a failure, but still…".

"The hell I know" Daryl rubbed his eyes. "I left her there. For good. After I found out she had a daughter and never told me about her…I thought she was just…I don't know, wasting some time with me. I was right…she and me…we ain't part of the same world".

"Is she back?" Lori asked.

"Have no idea" Daryl shook his head.

"You want her back?" Rick asked.

Daryl puffed as he had no answer to that question. Sure he did, she was populating her mind. But that relation seemed more and more impossible.

"It ain't easy to raise someone else's child" Rick said.

"That ain't the problem. I just don't understand why she hid that all from me if not because she was just wasting some time with me".

"A single woman, coming out of an abusive marriage, her daughter in custody of her husband, she being diagnosed with severe depression, having probably lost everyone important in her life…how do you think that sounds to her? How could she ever think you would consider beginning a relation with her?" Lori smiled.

"Hell, she is least messed up than I am".

"But she can't know that".

"She knows…something" he thought of her caressing his wounds. Well, maybe it wasn't enough. "Point is we could have…built ourselves up. But not with lies".

Lori sighted, but then an idea came to her mind.

"Andrea…" she whispered.

"Who?" Rick asked.

"Andrea, I met her in collage. We were good friends, she emails me from time to time. She is a lawyer, a good one, in New York. I bet she could help out Carol".

"Is she specialized on this?" Rick asked.

"I have no idea, but I will ask her".

"Ya do that. She really needs to get Sophia away from her abusive father. Growing with one…no" Daryl said. "Look…ya talk to Carol. And if she needs anything…ya tell me".

Lori nodded smiling.

Carol had just returned. Why…she had no idea. The town looked painful to her now. It wasn't her place to escape anymore, not now with Daryl leaving her so furiously. She placed her bag on the floor and sighted, looking at the empty house. She had dreamed of getting Sophia out of there…bringing her here, raising her here. Carol got interrupted from her lingering by a knock at the door. She opened and faced Lori. Her lips smiled bitter, recalling how Ed had forced her to give up on her friend, how she had been too embarrassed by what she had gone through to ever contact her again.

"Lori…I'm sorry" her eyes filled with tears.

But Lori just embraced her long.

"Are you back for good?" she asked the woman.

Carol nodded and took a step to her right to let the woman enter.

The two sat down in the kitchen, after Carol prepared some tea.

"After all the mess I have done and how I put an end to our friendship, I was ashamed to come and see you. And afraid you would slam the door to my face. I kept telling myself that one day, when my life will be better settled I would try and talk to you" Carol said placing a cup in front of Lori and siting down. "But right now everything is such a mess…"

"I am here for you, Carol. I was angry at you, but Rick always told me Ed was probably to blame. He had…a nose for Ed. He never liked him" Lori placed her palm on the woman's hand.

"I think I was the only one to like him and…I don't even know why" she huffed somehow embarrassed. "Did my father tell you that I am back and divorced? And…without Sophia?"

"Actually not…I met your father a few times in town, but he never mentioned you. I found out from Daryl".

Carol looked up, her eyes filling with even more sorrow.

"You know Daryl?"

"Yes, he became very close to us a few years ago. Carl got lost in the woods…and Daryl was the one to search for him day and night until he found him. And Carl is very fond of him".

Carol smiled bitter.

"He and I…we…it started out as a one night fun. I had just returned, was fed up with everything and…well, ended up at his place".

Carol told Lori the whole story.

"The thing is… he is right. I lingered too much; I need to get Sophia out of there. That is my priority now and nothing else. Daryl, he…he deserves someone better, a relation that won't build up on a lie, on a crazy past. I don't know what I was thinking, Lori, when he came to New York I should have told him the whole truth and send him back. I could offer him the comfort of a few passionate nights, but other than that, what do I have? I am broken, inside out, my past is a mess and I can't escape it and my future is blurry. Not to mention that I can't bare anymore children…would it get so far".

"I get what you are telling me Carol, but if he wants all this it's his decision and not yours".

"Fine, you are right. But at least it should have been built on the truth from the start. Still… I was a coward and preferred loosing myself in his arms that night in New York, rather than tell him everything".

"He asked me to talk to you, see if you need anything".

"Yes, to get my live ordered and to let him build up a clean, simple, good life".

"Well…then I have some good news for you. During college I met this great girl who later became a successful lawyer. She works in New York and wants to take care of your case and go against your ex-father in law's company".

"Who is crazy enough to do so?" Carol frowned a little.

"She seems to be. Do you want to meet her?"

"Of course I do! And I don't know how to thank you enough for it!"

"Get Sophia back that is enough. Move her here, rebuilt your lives. Oh, and you can bake me that chocolate cake for Carl's birthday".

"It's coming up, isn't it?" she smiled.

Daryl received a package and when he opened it, it all came back to him. It was the picture Carol had painted and gifted him. He growled looking at it, hiding it behind a closet.

Truth be told he had thought and hoped he would get over it. What had they shared? Just some passionate night. She never let him be part of her true life, she only showed him her best parts. And, other than what he was carrying on his back and what he was shooting, she never found out anything else about him. So what was he breaking his head over? He was a loner after all; he didn't need anyone in his life. But she had entered it, without even wanting or trying and now he couldn't get her out. Daryl walked to the closet and took the painting in his hands, staring at it. He heard a knock at the door, hid the painting and walked to it. It must have been Merle, probably, coming to yell at him. But as he opened, he found Carol in front of his door.

"Just hear me out, please. It won't take long" she said remaining standing.

Daryl looked at her long, her eyes were decided to make him listen to her.

"What ya want?"

"I came to thank you. Because of you, I came back to life. I was drifting, hiding, with no way out. You made me fight for my daughter. I am flying back to New York tomorrow to meet a lawyer Lori sent me to. I want to apologize for lying to you; I should have told you the whole truth that night you flew to New York. But I was so afraid to lose you as well, so I couldn't. You were too good to be true; everything what was happening to me was too good to be true. I never managed handling my personal life, all I was good at was taking care of my professional one. You showed me how. I wish I could meet you again and…do it right. But I can't. Still, I fell in love with you, Daryl. And because of this I came here to ask you to also get your life right, to stop hiding from the world, because you have your whole life before you and this world has so much to offer you. The mountains are not your only friends, you have people who care for you and you definitely deserve to find someone to love you madly. Someone other than me, someone who can make it right".

She approached him a little, as he was speechless. She kissed his lips quickly and smiled bitter. Then she turned and left while he stared after her. He closed the door after him and grunted.

Andrea was a blonde, very beautiful and sophisticated woman. She talked with full security in her voice; she had the eyes of a fighter.

"You will need to cooperate fully with me, if you want your daughter back. I understood from your former lawyer that you hid a lot of things and couldn't speak up in court. You basically let everyone step over you. Well, Carol, that must be over".

Carol nodded.

"I will make it right this time, say the whole truth. I was a coward the first time, but my mind is working straight now. I know what I want".

"Good, because I think we have got good chances, but you will have to be very patient. It won't happen easily. You need to also consider that you want to move Sophia to your old town and she might not agree. She has a life here and taking her away from her school and friends might scare her".

"I am very aware of that".

"What I am going for in this first trial is to gain you some time with your daughter. Maybe take her a weekend back to your hometown spend some time with her there. But the judge will need some kind of security so he might ask me to come with you".

"That would be a fantastic start".

Since Daryl had returned, he hadn't exchanged a word with his brother. He avoided the places they would bump into each other and was hunting alone. Merle wasn't either coming by, he was clearly angered with Daryl. But Daryl needed some time and peace so he ended up spending a few evening's with Rick. The man was easy going; he didn't have to always have his guard up around Rick. Not everything was a competition to him, like it was for Merle and Daryl could relax around him. So he agreed to attend Carl's birthday party, even if it meant a party crowded with too many people.

Carol's words were still sounding in his mind, how she had asked him to build up his life, how she had told him she was in love with him, without any hesitation. It occurred to Daryl that she hadn't showed him just her pretty parts, but her true self. That true self she had seemed to be regaining.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked Rick taking the freshly squeezed lemonade out of the fridge. He was staring at the wall like it was a piece of art.

"We forgot to buy him a cake" Rick said. "How could we?"

"Oh, we didn't forget. Carol baked, she is bringing it by. Andrea managed getting her some time with Sophia and the three flew in yesterday. Sophia's coming to, I hope she can get along well with Carl and the other children, it would be very good for her to make friends here".

"Oh…that's good" Rick kissed his wife. "But you know Daryl's coming as well, do you?"

"Truth be told I was convinced he would say no, as he always does when it comes to big gatherings. How did you convince him?"

"Actually it wasn't hard at all…he instantly agreed. He's…friendlier lately, manages even exchanging a few words with Shane".

"That's good…well they will have to handle it for themselves. I have a bunch of kids on my head I need to take care of" she smiled.

"Bought some juice for the grownups" Daryl's thick voice interrupted them as he entered, carrying beer. Rick opened the fridge and Daryl placed it inside.

"Listen I wanted to tell you something…" Rick said.

"Lori? Are you in here?" Carol's voice interrupted them. "Brought the cake and…" she stopped as she saw Daryl. The two stared at each other.

"This is what…I was going to tell you" Rick said.

"Great" he grunted. "And now I…" he stopped as he saw the little girl appear behind Carol. He recognized her instantly. She was a little shy, looking at all of them.

"Sophia say hello to Lori and Rick, Carl's parents. And this is Daryl" Carol said.

"Nice to meet you" the girl said polite.

"Andrea managed getting me a weekend with her here" Carol added.

"She's here, right?" Lori asked.

"Yes, outside".

"I am going to greet you. Rick, make some space for the cake".

Lori went out, Rick opened the fridge again and Daryl helped him move the beer away.

"You like it here, Sophia?" Rick asked.

"It's nice…but I miss my friends".

Carol sighted almost silently. Daryl looked with the corner of his eye at her.

"Well, these bunches of kids are cool too" he grunted. "The grownups are pretty boring, but the kids are not. I prefer playing with them anytime than listening to Rick's boring tales of how he caught another thief stealing bottled water from the store".

Sophia laughed amused.

"It ain't just that to keep the town safe" Rick played annoyed.

"Yeah, he also saved kittens from the trees. Ya like kittens, Sophia?"

"Yes, I do!" she smiled.

"Well, Carl has one. Just brought it in for him today as a birthday gift".

"You brought my boy a kitten?" Rick asked serious.

"Found it on the street, fed it for some days, but I can't take care of a kitten, so I though ya son would do a better job".

"Great" Rick huffed. "Ok, let's go see this kitten, Sophia".

"Can I?" she asked her mother.

"Yes, they are all our friends" Carol replied.

Rick took Sophia by her hand who was clearly thrilled to see a kitten and left. Carol placed her cake in the fridge and turned to Daryl who was staring at her.

"Thanks…" she whispered.

Daryl shrugged.

"She's a nice kid".

"You're a nice guy" Carol smiled.

Daryl huffed and crossed his arms.

"What ya bake?" he asked.

"Chocolate cake".

"Is it good or like that New York crap food?"

"It was always a success. It's my mother recipe".

"Ya want me to return ya the painting?" he asked suddenly.

"No, why would I? That was a gift for you…no matter where we stand. If you don't want it, you can sell, but don't return it to me" she frowned. "I'm going to see how Sophia is doing…" she whispered, clearly disturbed of what Daryl had asked her.

She went out and Daryl followed her.

Lori was trying to hold the children from suffocating the kitten with too much love, which was harder than it seemed.

"I…I helped at an animal shelter a few times. Mom took me there at a friend of hers" Sophia suddenly said with a shy voice. "Can I feed it?" she asked.

"Yes, please" Lori handed her the kitten and Sophia took it with care. She stroked the kitten and Lori filled a dropper with milk which she also handed to Sophia. She fed the kitten for a while.

"Do you want to try?" Sophia asked Carl.

They boy nodded and Sophia placed the small cup in his palms. Carl fed it a little scared to not crush it, so small it was.

"I think it likes me" Carl said content to her mother.

"It definitely does. What will you name it?" Sophia asked.

"We'll think about that later. Now it needs to rest, so I am going to take it inside" Lori said taking the kitten away, scared for it. She took it back in the house, placing it in the small box Daryl had brought it in. The kitten fell instantly asleep, exhausted from all the attention.

It seemed that Carl and Sophia liked each other instantly. The children ran away to play, leaving the adults to chat.

"I was just saying…the painting is worth a lot of money and ya need it now" Daryl said to Carol.

"I have enough money to get my girl back. That was never the problem".

"Then what was?"

"Me, I told you that".

"Sorry, but that's hard to believe" he took a sip from his beer. "Ya a smart, confident woman".

"That's what I used to think, until I realized I let someone take that away from me. I was healing, Daryl, I was healing when I met you, to get all that back, to find a way to get her back, even with all the influence of her grandfather. But, I was stuck and confused".

"And ya gonna tell me I changed that?"

"Yes, because you proved to me that if you don't fight right for what you love and want you'll lose it. It woke me up".

Carol crossed her arms, looking down at the ground.

"What about Merle?" she asked.

"What about him?"

"He must be mad at you for not going with him on hunting season".

"He'll live".

"Was it worth it?"

"Ya tell me. Was it?" he looked at her, but she still stared down. Her eyes went up to her daughter.

"For me it was, but I haven't asked about me, but about you".

His blue eyes moved over her as she looked at him.

"I won't pretend I am sorry for all what happened. Sure, I am sorry for lying to you, but that's all. Even the short time I had with you was the best that could happen to me in these times. So don't ask me if it was worth, because it was much more than worth" she said.

She smiled. And it wasn't a bitter smile. Carol walked away and approached Lori and Andrea who were chatting. Daryl went to get himself another beer from the box full of ice.

"You know I was thinking of getting him a dog…but now we have a cat" Rick said to Daryl.

"Ya can still get a dog, they'll grow up together".

"Yes, a ten year old boy, a cat, a dog, what else?"

"Ya would like a moose?" Daryl joked. "It will do him good, learning to take care of an animal".

"You brought the cat?" Shane, who was sitting next to Rick asked. "You ain't the type to like cats".

"Ya ain't the type to tell me what I like" Daryl said but it wasn't accusing.

"Don't know, never considered you one. If you would have appeared with a Shepard dog, I would have gotten it. But a kitten?" Shane laughed. "Guess you have a soft side too".

"Is he making fun of me?" Daryl asked Rick.

Carol went inside and unwrapped the cake. She looked outside the window, while she arranged the candles on it.

"She seems to feel good here" Andrea said, who came in with Lori.

"Yes, Carl's birthday was the perfect time to bring her here. Maybe she will make friends…will like it here".

"It will be much easier to gain her back if she will".

"Back in New York…she isn't even living with her father, but her grandparents. I am afraid they spoil her a little…on the one side. But on the other side…" Carol sighted.

"What?" Lori asked.

"I don't know…I mean there must be a reason Ed ended up so abusive. And…it took him some time to show that part of him. I am afraid of that family, of his parents as perfect as they seem".

"When did it start?" Andrea asked.

"When Sophia was around 6. About the time he lost his job…"

"And until then?"

"He was very controlling of everything; we had a lot of fights about my job, my evenings spent at the gallery… and at one point he got jealous over nothing" Carol said. She turned with the cake and handed it to Lori.

The three women went out and called everyone around, singing for Carl. Then they cut the cake and handed plates to the children and grownups.

The evening had settled in, most of the guests had left, when the sky suddenly started covering up with clouds.

"I think we should get inside. The kids can watch a movie" Lori said. "Kids" she called them all out.

Andrea and Carol started gathering up, Rick, Shane and Daryl moved the chairs and tables inside. The other families said their good buys, only Sophia and Carol remaining. Shane took them in the living room helping them chose a move, but had to call Rick in as the recorder wasn't budging. Lori took Andrea to a guest room; the woman was staying with them as the house was bigger.

Outside thunder broke loose. Carol was in the kitchen. She wanted to wash the plates, but some of them still had cake on. She picked them up and turned, just to bump into Daryl who was bringing other glasses in. The cake landed on Daryl' shirt and Carol barely caught the plate from falling to the ground.

"Shit" Carol said grabbing a towel, cleaning Daryl's shirt that was full of the brown frosting.

She was much too close to him, her perfume filled up her senses, her hands on his body, her breathe tickling his chin.

"It's fine…" Daryl whispered, trying to make her stop. He looked at his hand realizing it had slipped on her waist when they had bumped into each other. "Carol…really".

She looked up at him as her hands stopped cleaning the shirt.

"Ya shouldn't come so close to me" he said.

Her eyes darkened not knowing what to make of his remark. He pulled her closer and kissed her lips eagerly. He felt her body soften in his arms, which made him desire her even more. But they heard a sound and Carol pulled away. She turned to the sink, supporting her hands on the counter, trying to cool her body desiring for the man that was kissing her just a second ago. Andrea and Lori entered. Carol started washing the dished.

"I'll be heading home now" Daryl said. "Thanks for the invitation".

"You're welcome anytime, you know it" Lori smiled.

He thanked with a sign of his head and went to the living room, saluting Rick and Shane.

"Happy birthday again, buddy" he said to Carl.

Sophia was looking at him.

"Ya take care of ya mom, ok? She couldn't be happier to have ya here".

Sophia nodded and smiled. Daryl left.

Carol looked down on her shirt, realizing she now also had chocolate on it. Her cheeks were boiling red.

"Did you fight with the cake?" Andrea smirked.

"No, we bumped and…" Carol babbled.

Daryl jumped in his car and drove home under the pouring rain. What was he thinking kissing Carol? He was a grown up man, things like that didn't just come over him. It was over and he surely didn't need to confuse anyone not him and definitely not her. He growled as he sighted.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Carol asked as she tucked Sophia in.

"I did. I really did" she smiled.

"I'm glad you did…" Carol sighted a little.

"What's wrong?"

"You're a smart girl, you figured out by now I'd like to move you here with me".

"Is dad moving in as well?"

"No…"

"I don't want him to move in".

"You don't?"

"No, he doesn't speak nice of you and he is never around".

"He has his problems sweetie; you shouldn't judge him too much".

"Mom, I might be a child, but I wasn't so small when the two of you split. And I heard grandma and grandpa talk. But you are not like that…you are not crazy".

"Yes, I am. I am crazy about you" she smiled.

"I'm…I'm…"

"Confused?"

She nodded.

"Tell you what. Go sleep now and we'll sort things out tomorrow. Ok?"

Sophia nodded and kissed her mother goodnight.

Carol went to the living room and poured herself a cup of tea. She sat on the couch and listened to the rain pour outside. Her mind slipped, thinking of Daryl. But she couldn't fool herself…the kiss hadn't been anything but a mistake and he surely was regretting it. He had made his decision when he had left her in New York. And who could have blamed him?

Note: Pfew...long chapter hoped it didn't kill you all :)

By the way what should Carl name the kitten?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
